


An Education

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Legal Age Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Peter happens to find Bucky when he's feeling his most generous
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, james "bucky" barnes/reader/peter parker
Kudos: 60





	An Education

Bucky sat in his bedroom, on the couch with a book in his hands. He was engrossed in his reading when a knock at the door caused him to lift his head.

“Mr. Bucky, I’m really sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you?” It was Peter Parker, the newest kid in the tower.

Bucky smiled kindly at the nervous guy and put down his book, motioning for Peter to step inside.

“What’s troubling you?”

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing but I feel you are the only person I can speak to cause you know and I just don’t know what-”

“Peter, what is troubling you?” Bucky chuckled, waiting for the kid to spill it.

“You’re dating, (Y/N).” Peter stated the obvious.

“I am, yes.”

“And she is easily the most attractive person I have ever met.”

“She is, yes.”

“So if you can get someone like her, you must have such good game!” Peter explained. “It also helps that you’re also incredibly attractive, but still-”

“Okay, thank you for the compliment but I still don’t get what I can help with?” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at his nervous energy.

“I have absolutely no game, and I need game.”

“What makes you think you need game?”

“I am 20 years old and I’ve never had sex with anyone.” Peter looked defeated at his confession.

Bucky sucked in a surprised breath. He wasn’t sure he was the best person to handle this and he almost called Steve for backup but he decided to take it. It was going to be his new years resolution to be more approachable.

“Okay, well that isn’t inherently a bad thing.” Bucky reasoned. “Having sex isn’t the be all and end all.”

“Yeah, well it isn’t inherently a good thing.” Peter sighed, flopping back beside Bucky on the couch. “Where will I find my (Y/N)!”

Bucky laughed at his dramatics. He tried to think back to when he was Peter’s age. With the times, things were very different and Bucky never really found it hard to find a girl.

“Well, do you try talking to girls and letting them know you’re interested?”

“No! I’m scared if I do then they’ll be interested too and then it’ll get down to it and I won’t even know what to do!”

So that is the issue, he could probably get a girl, the kid isn’t exactly ugly. He is just scared of being an absolute statue in the bedroom. Valid fear, Bucky just wasn’t sure how to assist here.

“Right, so you don’t want to get there and uh, clam up?”

“Exactly! What is your advice?”

Bucky thought for a moment. You and he had some great sex, really great sex, he just didn’t know if it was Peter’s speed.

“You watch porn?” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, trying his damn hardest not to be awkward.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, don’t do any of that cause half of it is made up.”

Peter’s eyes went wide as he took in what Bucky said as gospel.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah, if I touched (Y/N) the way those guys do to those girls, she’d probably break up with me.”

Peter was taken aback, everything he knew was becoming a lie and he’d really have to start from square one.

“Girl’s like it when you’re honest, don’t lie and pretend you know everything cause then something will get hurt. Tell the truth and then they’ll guide you and you’ll do exactly what they like.”

“Ok, so ask for directions?”

“Yeah and then that way-”

They were cut off by the bedroom door opening again. They looked up to see you entering the bedroom you shared with Bucky.

“Oh, Peter!” You smiled. “What are you doing here?”

He immediately went crimson and began to stutter. Your eyes flickered to Bucky, knowing you’d get the truth here.

“I’m giving Peter a sex education lesson.”

Your eyes went to the size of saucers but you kept your cool.

“Oh, always very important to ask people you trust those questions.”

“Yeah, so I’m just giving him pointers so when he gets with a girl for the first time, he doesn’t freeze up.”

Peter groaned and tipped his head back. Bucky had just told the most attractive girl in the tower that Peter was a big old virgin and he wanted nothing more than to crawl up and die.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Peter.” You saw his obvious embarrassment. “We were all there at some point.”

He decided to breathe through it. You was right, this isn’t the end of the world.

Bucky thought for a moment before he stood from the couch and walked to where you were sitting on the bed. He put his large hand on the side of your neck and ran it to your collarbone.

“Ladies love soft touches, especially round here.”

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. Bucky was intimately touching his girlfriend half a millimeter away from where he was and all his dreams (he normally couldn’t talk about) were coming true.

“Bucky, we can’t do this in front of him.” You spoke up with a laugh, thinking he was joking.

“Hey, we can if it is purely educational. Peter, get over here.”

The kid looked between you two in front of him and waited to see if it was a trap or not. Once he confirmed it wasn’t, he stood up and gingerly walked over to you both.

Bucky took Peter’s hand and lay it across your throat. You had to admit, his cold hands did feel pretty nice against your heated skin. You tipped your head back and opened your mouth slightly.

You couldn’t really believe this was where you were, in your intimate space with your boyfriend and Peter. You never thought Bucky would ever open up like this, but that wasn’t to say you didn’t like it.

Peter gulped and quickly adjusted his jeans, catching Bucky’s gaze. Bucky sat beside you on the bed and put an arm across your lower back.

“The kiss can also be everything, that is your set up so make a good impression.”

Bucky swiftly moved your head towards his own and went in for a hungry kiss. Peter’s eyes moved between you two and he took everything in in front of him. Bucky separated his lips from you and gently pushed for you to lean back on the bed.

“The kiss is not limited to the lips, so make sure to take it further.”

Peter just nodded, listening to the pearls of wisdom being dropped.

“Go on, please take it further.”

Peter suddenly realized that was his queue. He put one knee up on the bed beside you and lent down. His eyes met yours to silently ask for permission, you gave him a smile and nodded gently. His lips pressed to your collarbone and you let out the sweetest moan he’d ever heard.

His lips gently peppered kisses along the bone, one hand coming down and gently resting on your hip. Feeling the way he so gently touched you, it was such a juxtaposition from the way Bucky made love to you.

He was always so rough, domineering, strong. All things that you adored and made you hotter than hell. But feeling the contrast of Peter, it felt like bliss.

You were snapped from your thoughts by Bucky’s fingers going under the hem of your shirt, coming up to the bottom of your bra. Peter removed his mouth from your skin to watch what happens next.

“Treat your girl like the art she is.” Bucky hums, undressing your top half. “I wake each morning and thank the stars for sending me this angel.”

You looked up into your man’s eyes. The way he smiled down at you made your heart swell. Peter didn’t even look awkward at the shared passion between you two, that was what he wanted. He wanted to know how to get to that level.

You raised your arms to allow your top half to become fully exposed, eyes flickering to see Peter’s reaction. His mouth dropped open, taking in your beautiful skin, your shape, everything. Bucky took the boy’s hands and placed them on your chest.

His long fingers gently took hold of your chest, so gentle. It reminded you of your first time, bringing you back to when you were once nervous. But this time you knew what you liked, what you were capable of.

“Peter, put your mouth on me.” An airy moan escaped, your arms stretching up along the sheets.

Peter shuddered at the sound of his name leaving your lips. He gently came back down and wrapped his lips around one of your nipples, sucking and flicking his tongue. Your fingers slid into his curls, gently playing.

You gave them a tug and felt him tightening his grip, moaning at the sensation. His eyes went wide, having discovered something he didn’t know he was into. You giggled, looking to Buck to see his watching intently. The kid wasn’t doing such a bad job, at all.

“Bucky, I need-” You started before cutting yourself off.

Peter’s gaze moved to Bucky, waiting for the next instruction.

“What do you need, baby?”

“My pussy needs attention, daddy.”

Peter let out an accidental moan, one he literally tried to refrain from vocalizing. He couldn’t believe he really heard that leave your lips. He’d only thought he’d heard it through the walls, not really in front of him.

“Peter, ready for the most important thing you’ll ever learn?”

“Yeah, hell yeah.”

That was how you found yourself completely bare, sitting between Bucky’s legs with your back at his chest, and Peter between your legs. Your knees were bent as he stroked your thighs.

They had kept their briefs on, leaving you to be the only one fully exposed. That you didn’t mind as much as you thought you might. You just wanted to be good for those two men.

“Can you see how wet she is, Peter?” Bucky’s hands gripped your hips, lips nipping at your neck.

“She’s dripping.” He whimpered before locking eyes with you. “And you smell like honey.”

You rested your head back on Bucky’s shoulder and let out a dirty moan, inching your hips closer to Peter’s mouth. The feeling of his hot breath on your core was driving you wild and you needs those lips on you.

“Wrap your lips around her clit, flick it with your tongue in little motions.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice, he was on you within an instant. Your hands went back to his hair immediately, gripping hard as his tongue worked slowly on you. His hesitation seemed to be working in your favor, not rushing and not going too crazy.

“This can make or break, only go harder if she asks.” Bucky spoke. “The best thing you can do is start slow and she’ll tell you to go faster.”

Your moans filled the room, Bucky’s hands coming to play with your nipples only making your head spin even quicker. Peter’s hands hooked around your thighs and put them up over his muscular shoulders. This guy knows what he wants, he just needs that push to get there.

“Start her with a finger, got to get her ready for your cock.” The concept of Bucky letting Peter actually fuck you had your stomach twisting in excitement.

You loved your man, you’d never take him for granted. But this, this was so fucking sexy. He was so comfortable in himself that there was no threat here at all. Just a learning opportunity and a treat.

Peter brought one long, slender finger up to your entrance. He rubbed gently before sliding it in with fluid motion. His fingers were no near as wide as Bucky’s, two of those could have you clenching in seconds. Peter’s, however, were very long. They were pretty hands, ones you wanted to suck on.

“The foreplay is so fucking important, this has to be as much fun for her as it is for you.”

As he worked that one finger in and out of you, he brought his lips back to your clit. He was a quick learner, explaining why he was such a bright young guy. You rolled your hips into his mouth, eager to get everything you could.

“Another finger!” You gasped, pulling his hair. “I need it, Peter!”

He moaned into your heat, loving the way you spoke to him. The two fingers added to the mix was making your blood run hotter than before, all rushing from your head and making you dizzy.

You couldn’t get your head around how good you felt. All of the pleasure piled on top of one another was pushing you closer and closer to the edge, and no one had even really fucked you yet.

“Scissor your fingers, make sure she’s nice and open.”

He did what was asked of him, stretching you out and making you cry out. Bucky knew you well, knew that you were getting close. He’d seen it time and time before, every time he made love to you. He knew everything about you, that was what made you both tick.

He let Peter continue his ministrations on you a little longer. Watching the way the younger man spent time on you, taking it slowly and making sure you were happy. Peter’s eyes often flickered to yours just to make sure he was doing the right thing. Everything he did, he did for you. 

“Peter, I think she’s ready.” He ran his fingers up your chest and to your throat. “You ready?”

Peter removed his fingers from you, watching the way your body shook. He nodded at you both, holding the hand that was inside you slightly away from his body, unsure of what to do.

You took his wrist in your hand, bringing the fingers to your mouth and wrapping your lips around them. You sucked hard, tongue swirling around the digits. Peter’s free hand grabbed himself through his briefs, eyes never leaving you.

You removed the fingers from your mouth and replaced his hand in his lap with your own. You stroked him through his briefs, feeling just how hard he’d gotten from pleasuring you. That’ll take him far in life. You slipped your fingers inside the waistband, reaching down to take his cock in your hand.

You sat forward, lips going to Peter’s jawline, nipping and sucking gently. You worked your wrist, relishing in those moans he let out at the feeling. Your finger spread that drip of pre-come along his length. He was long, wasn’t too thick, but he was long. A lot like those beautiful fingers.

“(Y/N),” His voice was shaking as he spoke. “M’gonna come if you keep doing that.”

You removed your hand and looked back to Bucky, he’d stood up and gone to find a condom. He handed it to Peter, nodding to his crotch. As he sorted himself out, Bucky grabbed your face in his hands and locked his lips on yours. You slipped your hand down to feel just how hard he was.

“Uh uh,” He parted your lips for a moment. “I can have that anytime, this is about Peter.”

Bucky moved to sit back on the couch, where he was when this all started. Peter, now fully exposed, was waiting quietly for the go ahead. Bucky reached one hand down and under his own underwear.

“Baby, lay back for him.”

You got on your back, head nestled in the pillows on the bed. You beckoned Peter over with one finger, watching the way he nervously climbed on top of you. His length was pressed to your lower stomach, still actively leaking into the condom.

“Line yourself up, ease yourself in, let her adjust.”

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, taking himself in his hand. He gently pushed his way into your core, making you wrap your arms around his neck with a gasp. You breathed through it, rolling your hips gently to get used to the different feeling. Not as big as Bucky, but still needed adjustment.

“Please fuck me.” You whispered in his ear, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pushed up into you, supporting himself on his elbows either side of you. He rolled his hips, slowly getting used to the feeling of his first time. He couldn’t believe his first time was with someone like you, this was what he thought he’d always just have to dream of.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him down so he was laying on you. You arms moved from his neck to his shoulders, practically hugging him to you. He felt so warm, muscles in his back, soft skin. This was a feeling you’d always remember. 

You heard the way he was fighting to control his breathing, forehead resting in the crook of your shoulder. He began to speed up his thrusts, knowing what felt good to him. You involuntarily clenched around him, the feeling of him filling you making your body react.

He was taking his time, the passion evident in the way he treated your body. He brought one hand between the two of you to play with your clit. Bucky was still giving instructions, your blood rushing in your ears was making it harder to hear. His voice was also breathier as he pleasured himself from the couch.

“You feel so good, Peter.” You moaned in his ear, teeth nipping at his earlobe. “You’re doing such a great job.”

Peter was learning new things every second. The way his body felt after you whispered that, he liked being praised. He also liked having his ears played with, his hair pulled, his jaw kissed. 

He groaned, driving his hips faster and speeding the motions of his thumb on your clit. You could tell he was closing in on his orgasm but he’d heard so much about letting the lady come first. You giggled in your mind as you practically read his.

“Peter, if you need to come it’s okay if you do.” You whispered, nails digging into his back as he hit a good spot. “I’m right behind you.”

He screwed his eyes shut, sitting up a bit and going harder than before. You let out a loud cry, this knew angle had him hitting it just right. His eyes shot open and the view of you beneath him, overcome with pleasure, sent him.

He tipped his head back, crying out your name as he released. You smiled up at him, living for that beautiful look on his face. He was gorgeous, letting the pleasure take over his body. You rolled your hips, replacing his hand with your own as you moved closer to your own orgasm.

You thought back to that image of his head between your legs, the way he’d made you feel earlier. You thought of the way he looked, he felt, he smelt, he tasted, he sounded. All of those images in your mind made that knot in your stomach unravel.

You were coming with a cry, the heat coursing through your body as you grabbed onto him. You watched him watch you, his body shuddering every time you’d tighten around him and call out for him.

You lay beside him, half on his chest as you gathered yourselves. You’d never thought you’d find yourself in this situation but you thanked whatever was above for putting you here.

You sat up quietly, looking to Bucky who was still rubbing himself gently. His cock looking impossibly hard at this point.

“Daddy, get over here.” You spoke up, calling him over. “It’s your turn to be treated.”

Peter looked to you, getting ready to up and leave but your hand gently rested on his thigh. You grinned at him devilishly, eyes moving between him and Bucky before the younger man sat back behind you, fingers going to your waist as yours went to your boyfriend.

This was far from over.


End file.
